It is believed that the linear organization of natural collagen fibers in tendons results in optimal stiffness and strength at low strains under tensile loads. However, this organization makes repairing tissue such as ruptured or lacerated tendons difficult. Current suturing techniques to join split ends of tendons, while providing sufficient mechanical strength to prevent gapping, are often inadequate to carry normal loads and may not ever allow the tendon to regain its original mechanical properties or mobility. Immobilization protocols used to restore tendon congruity may result in scar formation at the repair site and peripheral adhesions that can limit excursions. One or more similar issues may be associated with conventional ligament repair techniques.
When placing certain soft-tissue type implants, such, as for example, collagen fiber implants, the fibers can expand upon hydration, which can make it difficult to place the implants in a desired orientation and/or position in the body. Also, the collagen fibers may be somewhat fragile and subject to breakage when unprotected, such as when using hemostat clamps.